memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Datei Diskussion:Erster Weltkrieg.jpg
Waren es nicht die Engländer die zuerst diese Panzer hatten --Klossi 19:47, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Die Panzer sind französische Renault FT-17, im Krieg hauptsächlich benutzt von den Franzosen und Amerikaner, Beutepanzer auch bei den Deutschen. Die Briten haben dieses Modell nicht benutzt. Die Helme der Soldaten sehen britisch aus, was darauf hindeutet, dass es Amerikaner sind, die ähnliche bzw. die gleichen Modelle benutzten, die Franzosen hatten im Allgemeinen andere Helme, aber ich kann nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, dass nicht doch einige Einheiten (besonders ab 1916) mit diesen Helmen ausgerüstet waren, ich bin da kein Experte.--Bravomike 19:54, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Ich muss mich wohl korrigieren, um so länger ich mir die Helme ansehe, um so mehr sehen sie doch aus wie französische... Ich setze doch wieder beide Möglichkeiten rein, so wichtig ist es ja nicht, aber es wäre natürlich am besten wenn sich dafür noch mal ein Experte finden würde.--Bravomike 20:00, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Beim Zweiten Weltkrieg kenn mich gut aus aber beim ersten hab ich leider damals gefehlt dachte nur und du als Geschichtsstudent währst der absolute Experte :)--Klossi 20:15, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Du hast "damals" gefehlt? Also dabei war ich auch nicht ;) Wie gesagt, bei der Identifizierung der Panzer gibt es keine Probleme, und deswegen müssen es Franzosen oder Amerikaner sein. Für die Helme braucht man aber einen Experten, ich könnte im Moment anhand des vorliegenden Bildes nicht sagen, was für Truppen es nun sind (obwohl die Helme für Amerikaner zu hoch aussehen, deren Helme waren wie die der Thommys eher flach, mit der breiten Krempe, vermutlich sind es wirklich Franzosen.)--Bravomike 20:20, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Ich meine als das in der Schule behandelt wurde war ich krank und beim zweiten hab ich viel Material und war auch an vielen Schauplätzen (ein Vorteil wenn man beim Bund war) aber danke hab mal wieder was über ersten Weltkrieg dazu gelernt :)--Klossi 20:24, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Wenn mich nich absolut alles täuscht, is das ein Film von der Flandernschlacht 1917 (Geschichte LK). Müssten also Briten sein. Warum dort ein französischer Panzer ist, keine Ahnung (vielleicht Restbestände^^) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:08, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Da waren die Renaults gerade ein paar Monate im Dienst, "Restbestände" ist eher unwahrscheinlich. Wie gesagt, ich bin zwar Geschichtsstudent, aber kein Experte, mein Fachgebiet ist die Wende von der frühen Neuzeit zur frühen Moderne. Ich erkenne Panzertypen, und wenn mir einer eine schöne Nahaufnahme zeigt kann ich auch eine französische von einer amerikanischen Uniform unterscheiden, aber hier muss ich kapitulieren. Wenn Du sogar die Schlacht identifizieren kannst müssen wir Dir wohl vertrauen.--Bravomike 21:20, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Na ganz so ist nicht. Ich kann auch kein Bild sehen und dann sagen: das is die und die Schlacht :). Wir haben aber zufälligerweise einen Film vom Ersten WEltkrieg gesehen (der Kameraaufnahmen von der Schlacht gezeigt hat) und dort kam eben diese Szene hier vor. Das aber bitte nirgends hinschreiben, weil das schon über ein Jahr her ist. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:24, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Originalbild können wir dieses bild nicht irgentwo im original auftreiben? könnte man auch mit vielen der timestreem bilder machen wenn man nur rausfinden würde wo sie herkommen.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:32, 9. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Meinst du das hier http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Time_stream vielleicht.--Klossi 10:22, 9. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::ja, quasi. ich meine die originalaufnahme aus dem ersten weltkrieg. in schwarz weiss. genauso die bilder aus dem timestream aber eben nicht so pink sondern in originalgröße und quallität--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:29, 9. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :ich denke mal das wird schwierig sein, die Bilder aus dem timestream waren ziemlich im Hintergrund und denke mal das ist die beste Qualität die man bei diesen Bildern erhalten kann, ansonsten muß man halt originalen Bilder von diesem Krieg nehmen, aber die sind nicht canon.--Klossi 11:41, 9. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::also die sachen aus dem timestream sind scheinbar größtenteils aus irgentwelchen anderen paramount filmen genommen (hab ich zumindest gehört). andere, zb der angriff auf das wtc waren unter anderem in nachichten usw zu sehen. der rest wird halt aus irgentwelchen stock-produktionen stammen, da wirds rechtlich kompliziert. und wenn das jewailige bild in der episode vorkahm ist es für mich canon :/ --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:45, 9. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :das meiste sind historische Aufnahmen beim timestream, nichts aus anderen Filmen. Aber beim Vorspann zu den beiden Spiegeluniversumsfolgen, das stimmt da wurden Aufnahmen aus anderen Paramount Filmen genommen, darunter auch Jagd auf Rote Oktober.--Klossi 11:57, 9. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::sollte man vieleicht dazu sagen auf der bildseite... ansonsten geh ich halt ma in die videotek und hol die originalszenen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:06, 9. Aug. 2007 (UTC)